


At That Moment

by Hannurdock



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anything For You, Barbara needs to buy a hat, Brave Edward Nygma, But don't die Ed, Butch tries to murder Ed, Ed is almost choked to death, Especially Ivy, Foolish Edward Nygma, Kissing, Let's face it everyone wanted this to happen, M/M, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Season03E05, Sirens, Sirens applauds, Yes that Scene!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannurdock/pseuds/Hannurdock
Summary: Canon divergence for S03E05 Anything For You.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	At That Moment

Penguin held Ed's head in his hands so very carefully, his hand sliding into the rich dark hair and stroking gently. His eyes were fastened to Ed's eyes as a brilliant smile lit up his whole face. Ed responded with a small smile of his own, his hands latching onto Oswald’s cuffs. Although disorientated from Butch's attack and trembling with the sudden rush of air to his lungs, Ed firmly held Oswald's gaze. A frisson of energy passed between them as Oswald, reacting in pure instinct to the lush man beneath him, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ed's. For a moment, they stayed locked together, Ed's eyes widening as the implications hit him and then the entire bar erupted into applause.

The kiss was almost chaste as Oswald lay his lips softly against Ed's. It was neither romantic or platonic, some middle-ground between the two as he breathed air into his friend's lungs. Ed trembled beneath him, startled by the sudden intimacy and becoming completely limp in Oswald's firm hold. It was a desperate kiss by a man terrified he was about to lose the most important person in his life. Driven by nothing more than the simple need to help Ed breathe and yet fuelled by something else. Something neither of them had discussed but hung heavy in the air when they were together. Some deeper aura that the two men shared. There was nothing Oswald would not do for Ed. If he needed air, Oswald would give him his own. Every touch was magnetised and every featherlight brush of skin was electric.

Ed and Oswald parted, looking around themselves shyly at everyone applauding, as Barbara declared that all evening's drinks were on the house.

Oswald continued to simply hold Ed as the applause quietened around them and a soft, welcoming privacy was granted to the moment. All voyeurs turned away and continued their evening sharing knowing glances as the minutes ticked by and Oswald and Ed merely stared at each other in wonder. When Ed started to fidget in discomfort, Oswald drew him gently into a sitting position and his gaze fell to the dark purple bruises forming around Ed's neck. With the softest touch, Oswald ran his fingers lightly over the injury, his clever eyes noting everything. The way Ed coughed politely but consistently. The slight tremble in his limbs when throat spasms overcame him, the gasping breaths he was taking. Ed was leaning heavily against Oswald as he tried to get to his feet. Throwing an arm around Ed's waist, Penguin called over his men who reached out to assist him.

The men reached forward, taking Ed from Oswald’s arms and supporting him on either side as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"Let me take you home, Ed. You are in pain and discomfort and I would tend to your injuries in a more private environment."

Unable to form a reply, Ed merely nodded his agreement to the plan. His whole body was aching and he felt cold from the loss of Oswald's warmth.

Getting Ed to the car was harder than Oswald had imagined. He was really suffering with deep raspy breaths as through fighting for air as the two goons carefully folded him into the back seat.

Oswald joined Ed in the rear seats as he gripped Ed firmly during his convulsions and full-body coughs.

Reaching into his breast pocket, Oswald pulled out a packet of heavy-duty painkillers. Ed shook his head mournfully. He could not swallow the pills in his current state but Oswald merely popped both pills himself and crunched them. Reaching for a bottle of water, Oswald took a swig without swallowing, mixing the pills into the fluid and then reaching for Ed once more.

His lips pressed against Ed's with determination and he lifted Ed's face gently. The mixture of pills and water flowed forth into Ed's mouth as Oswald tilted his whole face towards the car roof. The mixture slipped easily down Ed's throat but left the man coughing violently as Oswald lay a soothing hand on his shoulder. Ed looked quizzically at Oswald who merely tittered and shyly looked away.

"It's what birds do, Ed." Oswald said. "And I am The Penguin."

The painkillers started working as the car drove up to the Van Dahl estate and Oswald’s goons carefully manoeuvred Ed up the main steps and into the front room.

“Leave us now.” Oswald said as Ed was arranged on the couch before the roaring fire, still coughing fitfully.

“Oswald?” Ed asked as he looked up to see the empty room. A few moments went by and then the bird was back with an arm full of pyjamas and some skin healing cream.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.” Oswald said as he whisked off the suit jacket Ed was wearing and started unbuttoning the shirt and removing the tie. Being a tailor was a useful skill and Oswald could undress people in record time. Even with Ed sitting on the couch, Oswald had little problem divesting him of his entire suit, tugging the trousers down and leaving Ed sitting in his underpants for a moment. The warmth from the fire kept Ed feeling comfortable as he descended into another full-body cough.

“Easy Ed.” Oswald said gently as he manoeuvred the shaking man into the pyjama set. He had tailored this set to Ed’s requirements in case he stayed over, something which was happening more frequently since the mayoral win.

“Sorry.” Ed managed to mutter before retching with his next coughing fit.

“Lay down on the couch.” Oswald instructed. “Let me see your throat.”

“It’s okay, really.” Ed managed to choke out.

“Let me see.” Oswald insisted. Unscrewing the cap of the healing cream, Oswald dabbed a large blob onto Ed’s throat, rubbing the cream in gently to the injured flesh. Ed sighed with relief as he watched Oswald concentrating on the task with his single-minded determination. Oswald sat down on the couch and lifted Ed’s head into his lap, gently stroking the man’s hair that was now sticking to his brow with sweat.

“You kissed me.” Ed managed to choke out, eventually.

“I did.” Oswald smiled at the memory, caressing Ed’s hair delicately. “My first, actually.”

“Your first kiss?” Ed asked. It was still painful to speak but the cream and tablets were making the whole thing more palatable.

“Yes.” Oswald said simply. He was still stroking Ed’s matted hair. His fingers dipped into the curls and he started untangling some strands that had become knotted. He hadn’t really looked Ed in the eye since that kiss and was now staring at the fireplace as if looking at Ed directly would burn his eyes.

“Why?” Ed asked softly.

Oswald smiled and finally looked at Ed directly. “I think I am romantically attracted to you, Ed. I have feelings for you that I cannot explain. It won’t be a problem. We can still work together.”

“I have a feeling that might not be possible anymore.” Ed admitted.

Oswald choked out a small cry as his hands stilled in Ed’s hair. “I understand, friend. Will I be expecting your resignation?”

“Yes.” Ed said bluntly. “I can’t date you and work with you. It is morally corrupt, especially for the Mayor of Gotham.”

Oswald’s eyes opened wide and he looked at Ed curiously. “Date me?”

Ed smiled. “You want that, right? I’m game. I think I could develop those types of feelings for you.”

Oswald laughed brightly. “You are sounding much better now, Ed. The coughing fits have abated. Sit up and I’ll make you some honey tea. My mother’s recipe for a sore throat. One moment.”

As Ed sat up, feeling slightly dizzy, Oswald busied himself in the kitchen, mind whirring at the two small words that meant so, so much. As he returned with cup in hand, he gave the tea to Ed.

“Small sips, Ed.” Oswald advised, sitting back beside him.

Ed smiled into his cup as he continued to drink the healing brew.

“Promise me something, Ed.” Oswald asked, his voice low. “Promise me that you will always tell me that you have a plan. Even if I don’t agree with it, I will back you up. This must never happen again.”

“It had to be a secret.” Ed explained. “Your shock had to be genuine at Butch’s betrayal. I was never supposed to be choked half to death.”

“But you were.” Oswald said, half-accusingly.

“I promise.” Ed smiled. He placed the cup down on the side table and looked intently at Oswald. “I hope you know, Oswald. I would do anything for you.”

Oswald leant forward as if to embrace the other man, but at the last second he changed his mind. Delicately lifting Ed’s chin with his right hand, he brushed his own lips against Ed’s. Ed moaned, a low keening sound in the back of his throat as he reciprocated and the kiss became more heated.

Oswald leaned back and cleared his throat, tears springing to his eyes. “Let us go to my bed, Edward. I would hold you. I almost lost you.”

“Of course.” Ed allowed Oswald to help him to the master suite and get him comfortable under the bedspread. Then, Oswald slipped in beside him, cuddling up to Ed immediately and wrapping both arms around his taller frame.

“Good night, Ed.” Oswald murmured, already sleepy.

“Good night, Oswald.” Ed replied, nuzzling into Oswald’s pyjamas and falling almost instantly into a deep sleep.


End file.
